Unexpected Romance
by True-Loves-First-Kiss-101
Summary: Set during the movie in 2007. Leo is in Central America. He stumples upon four guys robbing an old lady. Now he somehow finds himself with a strange girl, who needs his help fighting a strang source. Will he let his anger at her win over his attraction for the beautiful warrior? Will they win against the darkness or will their annoyance for eachother cost them everything? LeoXOC


**Introduction's:**

**Leonardo:** Hi, my name is Leo for short. And I a turtle. Yes a turtle. So, I look like a gaint turtle that wears a blue mask. I'm sixteen. I have four brothers. Ralpheal (Ralph), Donatello (Donnie), and Michelangelo (Mickey). I'm the oldest out of all four of us. Master Splinter, our adoptive father, is a rat. No joke. Not like he is horrible and distrustful, he literally is a rat! And the exact opposite of being horrible and distrustful. He taught me and my borthers Ninjitsu. Donnie is very smart. He is the smartest person I know! Mickey is unique. He loves having fun and gets into trouble regularly. Ralph is another story. He gets into trouble, yes. He has a temper that get's the best of him half the time. And he drives me insane. Well, now I'm being sent off to become a better leader for our team. I'm going to Central America. Wish me Luck!

**Alexandra: **Hello, Im Alexandra. But call me Alex. I am a warrior. I have four brothers and one sister. I have long brown hair that is tied up into a pony tail. My bangs are long and reach the end of my face but are never in my eyes. I have dark blue eyes. Oh and I'm about two-thousand and something years old. I know what your thinking, but if you go by how old I look like I'm just Fifteen. Well, I wasn't always like this. I was turned to stone long ago. I heard people around me say it was because of my brother. He wanted to be immortal. But It had a price. Me and my other siblings, were turned to stone. But were my destiny wasn't surpose to be linked with theirs, I have another legend about me. It's says that one day a mighty warrior will find me in my statue form. He will be my true love and the one to turn me into a human once again. He will help in defeating the darkness that turned me to stone. But of course I dont believe this. All I know is my brother was stupid enough to become immortal and I'm stuck like this forever. So, more boredom to come. I'm out of here.

...

**Leo's P.O.V**

...

I have been here for a month. I help the small village out every once and a while but yeah. I frowned as I saw some guys robbing some old lady. Do this people ever stop? The men ran into the jungle. I ran to keep up with him. Which was really just jogging. The men were laughing. I couldn't help but frown on this. I couldn't wait any longer. I looked around and grabbed a vine. I wrapped it around my fist and threw it up, it went over a branch and wrapped around one of the guys arm. He gasped. I pulled on the vine with all my strength and he went flyiing up. He hit his head on a branch and passed out.

"Yikes! I need to learn to do that better." I whispered.

All of a sudden the people stopped. They looked around.

"Where did Calvin go, Boss?" Said a dude that was kind of chubby.

"Who knows where that little snitch went too." Said a buffy looking guy.

"But Boss, Calvin has the food." Said a skinny looking guy the twitched a little.

"He'll be back." Boss said.

With that they entered a cave that was close by. I narrowed my eyes. I jumped down and followed them. When I entered it was dark. After a few mintues one of the guys turned on a lamp. My eyes went wide. In the center of the cave was a statue of some girl. The girl had long hair which was tied up. I also noticed that she had a sword a her waist. She looked like she was looking at someone. Maybe giving orders. I have to admit, she was pretty.

"Boss, do you know the history on this statue?" The twitchy one asked.

"Yes." The buffy one said.

"What is it?" The chubby one asked

"They saw she was a feared leader. Her name was Alexandra. She was the youngest out of six. Her story is that she turned her back on her siblings and became their enemy. She made a army of powerfully warriors in her early teen years. But she was turned to stone at the age of fifteen by her brother, Hark Winters, because she was planning on killing thousands of innocent soul." Boss said.

I stared at the statue after that was said. She didn't look like a murder. Of course I can't judge by her looks. I shook my head. I ran out of the shadows and kicked the boss in the head. The twitching one and chubby one yelled in shock. I looked at them knowing that they were freaked out. I mean who wouldn't be. I took one step towards them and they took off in a run. I laughed. I I grabbed they stuff the took. I was about to leave when I slipped and hit the statue that was behind me. I groan and sat up. I than noticed something. The statue was wobbling. It than fell. My eyes went wide before closing. Expecting a one ton statue to fall on me instead was a 97 pound girl. She sat up and glared at me. My eyes widen. It was the girl from the statue! She bent down to my level and grabbed a rock. She than hit me in the head. I groaned. I was about to hit her back but she turned grabbed her sword and ran. I got up and ran after her. She was fast. I growled. I ran faster. I grabbed her by her arm and turne her arounf. But she pulled her sword out and aimed for my head. I avoided it easily. I pulled out my swords and glared at her. She just frowned. She swung her sword at me again. I hit it with my two swords. I put presure on our swords. She smirked. Next thing I knew she kicks me in my stomach. I fell down. I looked up at her. She stood above me frowning. She held her sword at my throat. Next thing I knew was that she was gone. I frowned and stood up. Where did she go? I shrugged and walked back to the place to where I dropped the stuff those guys stole. It didn't take me long to get back. I benrt down and picked up the stuff. I than got up into the trees and ran back to the village by jumping from branch to branch. I laid down the stuff at the end of the jungle and disappeared from sight.  
I waited till the old lady appeared and took her stuff back. I was about to leave when I heard a voice. I new one.

"Hello, Ma'ma. Um... I'm Alexandra. I was wondering what year it was." Said the voice.

I turned to see the girl from the statue. She looked uncertain and scared.

"Why yes, it is 2007." The old lady said.

"Oh... Thank you." She said with a smile, turned around and walked into the jungle.

I frowned. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towrds me. She looked surprised but not frightened. She yanked her arm away from me and glared.

"What do you want?" She askedfolding her arms.

"I want to know if you will be any trouble." I said.

"There will be trouble if you don't let my arm go." She growled.

I let her arm go.

"Look, I know in your time you might have been able to get away with killing people but here you won't." I said glaring at her.

"Killing? What morons have you been listening too?" She asked.

"Um... " I said looking down.

"Listen, I am not a killer. My family was but I am not. I didn't want to be someone who took people from the ones who love them. That is not me. Because of my idiot brother I was turned to stone. Now I'm here." Alexandra said with a glare.

"Oh... Sorry I jumped to conclusion's." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay. But next time get your facts straight or else." Alexandra said before turning around and walking off.

I frowned. She sure wasn't the kind of girl to mess with. I just hope I can stay out of her way. I shook my head and headed off towards my hideout. As I was walking off, I couldn't help but get the feeling that whatever happened today wasn't even half way over. I just hope I can trust Alexandra.


End file.
